Blood Shift
by arganteschaines17
Summary: Ghosts weren't the only supernatural species out there. Too bad for Danny that he realizes it too late. Vampires, Lycans, Dragons. Three species locked in a deadly three-way war, and Danny finds himself trapped in the center of the whirling chaos and war. Can he survive? Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Shift**

**Prologue: First Contact**

Daniel James Fenton or simply known as "Danny" wasn't in a good mood. Actually that statement was already pushing a bit too far and was considered an understatement. Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom -the half human half ghost protector of Amity Park- was a complex person with an unfair share of trouble. One such trouble was his double life as both an ordinary albeit unpopular and bullied student and a ghostly superhero of Amity Park. It has been increasingly difficult to maintain his hold over both of his life what with the increasing attack from day to day. From the break of dawn until past midnight, those annoying don't-know-when-to-give-up ghosts just keep popping across the town.

The result was excessive fatigue, sleep deprivation, snappy attitude, and other negative undesirable side effects.

Of course, that won't be so bad if his teacher, one Mr. Lancer wasn't giving him homeworks and detention -precious time that he could use to sleep and rest. Today was just like any other days before, going home late for detention where Lancer had been so eloquent and creative in his wording to give an advice to him.

Grumbling to himself and pulling out of his musings, Danny focused on his way to walk to get home. Suddenly he shivered, just not with the usual blue mist out of his mouth. _It's not a ghost.. _He reasured himself with a tired sigh. He had been a bit paranoid for the past week. Since he began to get detention every single day -starting this week- he had been getting weird vibes and shivers at random interval throughout the day. Also, the feeling that he best described as A-bunny-in-the-face-of-a-wolf has plagued his mind for the past week.

He felt like being stalked, watched and hunted.

Simply said and described with one word: Unnerving.

"Maybe I really should take a break from ghosts. I really need a good sleep." Danny muttered under his breath, so low that no human could hear it. "Maybe today I could get a few hours of decent nap.." Danny then dashed back home, ready to hit the hay.

xxxxx

"You're cruel, you know that?"

Atop some random buiding, stood three humanoid figure, all three clad in ghoulish black clothing. The first one was male, Eighteen years old in appearance, but if you ever looked into his crimson orbs, you'll find that it seems as wise as a man in his second century or more. His face was pale, but not deadly pale as some ghosts in Amity Park is. It was a healthy pale with a hint of tan in it. His hair was as black as the feathers of a crow and to many females, he'd be regarded as one of those stunningly attractive male what with his obviously healthy and trained physique coupled with his looks. This guy is Raphael Knight.

The second male was tall. Extremely so. He has, however, the physique of a swimmer or a runner, in other words, lean but muscular. He has a tanned skin, as if he was always sunbathing in hawaii on summer. His hair was bleached white and his right eye was covered by a black eye-patch, the left one though, showed the same crimson orbs as the first male, although his looked like a dried blood while Raphael's eye looked like a fresh red wine. His body was littered with what looked like stitch marks and his expression set in a deadpan as he gazed at his fellow male. This guy is River Black.

Raphael grinned, showing his perfect white fangs.

"I know I'm a bit sadistic but that's my charming side." Raphael drawled with amusement practically dripping from his mouth. "Don't you agree, Lily?" He turned to face the figure a teenage girl standing by River's side.

The girl, Lily, was conveniently the smallest in size. She looks like a twelve year old girl with waist length blonde hair tied into a very neat and long braid. Her skin was perfect and peerless, her lips was a nice soft pink and her nails was polished. Her soft crimson orbs twinkled as she giggled amusedly at Raphael. Her lips twitched upwards in a smile. This little beauty is Lily Grace.

"I-" She began but with a swift motion was cut by River's conveniently placed hand.

River had his hand hovering above her mouth, effectively stopping her from talking. "Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to teach a twelve years old girl about sex fetishes, Raphael?" River chided in a monotonous voice, so flat that you could paractically step and walk on it. He turned his crimson emotionless gaze towards Lily who whimpered slightly at him. "And you, little lady, should know when to ignore our master in his moment of dirty jokes." He said, like a father or older brother patiently telling a yonger sibling not to kill their little fish.

"But it was funny." She reasoned with a pout. "You should loosen up and have fun, Rivvie! You'll grow white hair if you don't smile!" Lily waved her hand to his head for emphasis before nodding sagely at her brilliant statement.

"What she said." Raphael followed, gazing at her with... is that pride in his eyes?

"You do remember about the incident from Halloween five years ago when I accidentally got too into the mood, right?" At this, they all winced. That had been a very terrible mess to sort out. "And for your information, Lily, my hair has always been white since Raphael made me his." He pointed out the obvious flaw in her argument.

"You made it sound like I'm gay." Raphael pointed with a teasing smirk.

"No, you're just perverted and for the record, you did bit me in the neck. That counts as a hickey." He said, a hint of smugness appeared in his one visible eye. "Now, we're getting off topic. Back to our current problem, what are you going to do with him?" River pointed down from the rooftop to a raven haired teen wearing white and red shirt and jeans combo.

"We recruit him!" Lily happily chirped. "Then we got another family!"

"That won't do, if you just plan on biting him and bringing him to your castle, He will probably fought us back to escape." River said, thinking deep in search for solution. "If we don't make our move now, that bastard might get him first and god knows what kind of thing he will make him do. There's also the Lycans and the dragons to take into accou-" River stopped mid sentence before taking a sniff at the air, the other following.

"This is bad.." River muttered uneasily.

"I-it's him?" Lily asked.

"We'll just make do with our current plan." Raphael said, no longer in the mood for jokes and pleasantries. "Move out!" He shouted his order and by the time it took for someone to blink, the three not-so-human peoples are no longer there.

xxxxx

Danny was in a pinch. He just knew that whatever happens, there will never be a peaceful day for him to rest and in this case, he was getting cornered in an alley by apparently not a ghost but a human. At least he guessed he was one. But he seriously doubt it, there's no way a human could detroy walls with a swipe of his nails or move as fast as one can blink.

Harry stood there, breaths coming out as pants and wheezes while sporting several gashes that tore right through his clothes and into his skin. His white clothes was stained red with all of the bloods his gashes were spurting. "Why.. Are you ..Attacking me?"

"Just give me a bite."

His attacker was an old man in his late fifty. His hair was grey, just like any other old man his age and his eye was the color of blood. His grin was obviously malicious in nature what with him showing his fang and drool flowing freely from the edge of his lips. He wore what looked like Traditional Aristocratic clothes from England complete with the gloves and other accessories. However, he looks everything but noble.

"Help! There's a Pedophi-" Danny never get the chance to finish his sentence when the man suddenly struck his hand in the standard hand-spear motion. With a loud surprised yell, Danny jumped away. "You wanna kill me !?" He screaamed, looking scared beyond life.

"Well? Aren't you going to take me seriously?"

"Crud.."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene cut! <strong>

**What do you think guys? **

**Give me a review, favorites and follows. **

**Peace, out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Shift **

**Chapter 1: Bitten.**

Have you ever got attacked by an old man in an alley way?

When someone asked this to you, you usually just laughed and told them thet they're being either silly or crazy. Well, Danny learned his leason now. Especially after said old man proceeded to lengthen his nails into claws and raked it through the walls and ground, creating trenches and claw marks on it. Danny dodged, his experience in violence against beings with supernatural speed shining through his usual mild persona. He continued dodging, sometimes redirecting or parring the swift jabs and slashing motion made by the sicko old man.

"I know your identity, ghost boy!" The old man shouted in insane glee. "Why don't you just stop this charade and get serious?" The old man, again, lengthened his own claws. His previously 1 inch long iron hard, sharp as a knife claws, into a frightening length of 5 inch. With a renewed vigor, The old man blurred from sight, as if teleportating, before appearing right behind the raven haired boy and jabbed his claws into his left leg.

Danny, in his defence, managed to jump away in time to avoid two of the five monstrous claws aimed to pierce the muscles of his legs, but alas, with the speed of a human, he could do nothing much. He rolled away to lessen the brunt of the impact against the ground in his escape before staggering up, wounds bleeding precious red liquid of life into his navy blue jeans and sneakers.

"You asked for it!" He warned before concentrating his will into forming a ring of light -a halo- in his midsection. "Goin' ghost!"

With his battle cry shouted, the halos separated away into two separate rings, one moving downwards, the other moving upwards. His usual white T-shirt with red logo and jeans was replaced by the black and white hazmat suit. Black hair turned into the color of fresh snow and baby blue eyes morphed into determined, glowing radioactive green eyes. Spreading his feet wide and entering his usual stance, Danny Phantom readied himself.

The two fighters stood off, glaring at each other -though the old man looked amused more than serious. A steady breeze blowed around them, bringing old random newspapers around as they go. The mexican standoff, coupled with the breath taking scene of sunset red sky, made for a rather dramatic effect. With the sudden clanging of a can, the two fighter shot off into action. Danny lighted his fist with green ecto-energy, boosting his punch, the old man simply cackled in amusement.

"Take this!"

Danny sent the punch to his face, the old man sent a kick at his stomach. Time seemed to stop for a while before the damage was registered. Danny went flying several meter without signs of stopping until he was stopped by a nearby trash can, destroying it. The old men was sent a few steps back, a black bruise in his face. However, even with the bruise, his grin never falter, if possible, it only widens.

"You are 300 years to young to think to send me back by that meager punch." He said, cranking his neck to the side and earning himself a pleasurable pop. "Now then let's see if you canland another hit on me." He said happily.

It was, by far, the most painful moments of his life. As far ass Danny knows, not even Plasmius could kick and punch that hard, not can he kick his ass so easily. This old man was and still throwing him around like a rag doll, screaming at him and mocking him all the while. In his pain, he could only hear parts of his monologue such as '...durable, perfect for cannon fodder.' or another such as 'his ghost blood should be good for recon and spy misions!', the rest was simply lost to his pain.

All of this is in fact, only five minutes.

"Hmm... that's the most fun I have gotten in a while." The old man said. "Enough games then. Let's turn you into a good little slave for me."

Sharp fangs poked from his upper lips as he licked his mouth in a hungry fashion. The fangs gleamed in the burning light of sunset as he opened his mouth, ready to plant its sharp edges deep in his neck. Danny struggled weakly but a little grip from the old man rendered him into a whimpering and choking mess. He could feel his destroyed ribs, his blood dripping away into the street and out of his body like a broken faucet, his bleading head, and other injuries he sustained in this short skirmishes against the monstrous old man.

_'So this is my end, huh?' _He thought weakly as he watched the unholy fangs milimeters away from his neck. _'At least i-' _

Whatever it is he thought was lost as he saw the old man got a trash can planted into his face, hard enough to crack the street, and sent back into the far end of the alleyway. Through his half-lidded eye, he turned his extremely wounded head to look at the direction that trash can came from.

_'Woah..' _

His breath hitched a bit as he saw the monstrous man walking up to him. The man -if it can be called as such- had thosands of untidy stitch marks on his body, which was bulging as if straining to keep itself stitched together. His muscles was, for a lack of better term, monstrous. He was also tall and big, easily towering over his own father which is already large. Danny entertained himself with the thought of looking right at the Marvel hero Hulk before dismissing the thought. His skin wasn't green after all, instead it was tanned.

The giant man snarled at the old man before releasing a defeaning monstrous roar. The shock wave alone was enought to lif nearby cans and stray trashes up the ground and shatter the windows of nearby buildings. Screams of shock sounded through the alleyway as the people outside heard the roar that instilled fear into their deepest conscience. The giant turned to glare at him, finding him insignificant, and turn away to look into the now rising old man. He snarled before taking another trash can -one of the four left there- and armed himself with it.

"Ah... Its you huh?" The old man's drawl sounded through the empty alley and perhaps into the chaous outside. "You have grown into a powerful Vampire now, River-boy. Even possessing the **Monstrous **nature. It's a pity you're not mine." He sighed in mock defeat. **  
><strong>

"RRRAAAAAAAH!" He roared before charging with his trash can.

"So wild... a disadvantage of the **Monstrous **nature." He drawled before he usedtwisted his body away from the hammer-strike the giant man unleashed on him and used his long claws to give a gash on his tigh. The giant man growled befre using his other leg and performed a sweep that sent the old man rolling on the ground and away from him.

Danny was now in the brink of losing his consciousness, fatigue, stress, any other ailments finally catching up with him as the blood and adrenaline left his body. His eyes was about to close when he was forcefully jerked awake by a small girl with blonde hair and a guy in black shirt and hoodie. "Don't close your eyes!" She said.

"Whuh?" Was his only reply.

"Lily, go help River and hold that old sucker for a while." The other man said gravely. "I'll handle him."

XXXXX

The battle of the giant man and petite girl against the crazy wacko old man raged on without a care in the world. The giant grabs anything he could use to attack the old man while the petite girl weaved her way clumsily but somehow also mantaining the grace of a dancer. Danny watched them in awe, a small part in his head showed a bit of jealousy, knowing that he won't survive this and no matter how hard he fought, he will never has that much skill. Sure, he has skill, but it was untrained and rough around the edges. He was sure that even the little girl could defeat him with only minor difficulties.

"Cool huh?" Danny twisted his head a bit, making the effort to do so to look at the other guy who held him in his arms. "My names Raphael, but most called me Raph. That lil' beauty is Lily; She's my second newborn. That giant man is River. He usually looks like a normal overheight guy and he's my first." He pointed to himself and the other two respectively for each introduction.

Danny forced his rapidly blanking head to think and accept the information as well as he could. The man smalled a little at him, as if he knows whaat he is doing by a glance.

"We're all Vampires here. Not human. Just like you -or at least similar to you. Even that old bastard." He said, growling a little at the end of his sentence. If he could, Danny would have screamed at meeting a real honest-to-god vampire, but by his condition, he could only widen a bit of his black eyes. "Listen, you won't survive like this. So, I will have to bite you and turn you into a vampire. You'll have to leave your current live forever. I'm sorry but this is the only way."

Danny struggled at the last part. He doesn't want to leave his friends and family. As much as his dad and mom annoys him, he still loves them. Her smart sister, Nerdy tucker, His not-so-so-secret crush, sam. He don't want to leave any of them. No. Nonononono

"D..on't. Please.." He whimpered as he pushed him away with what little energy he possessed.

"I'm sorry."

And in that moment, his humanity was forsaken.

With a scream of agony and sorrow, Danny watched with his last conscious moment as the fangs sank into his teeth, robbing him away of what little humanity he owns and as he took his last breath, a silent tear fell from his eyes and perished into the ground, unnoticed.

His body went limp.

Danny Fenton/Phantom had died. Waiting to be born anew as a newborn Vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Scene cut! Well? What do you think readers? Lots of thanks for those who favorited and gave me reviews. **

**Still, don't stop giving me favorites and follow my story and drop in reviews too. Flames will be ignored of course. **

**Ciao! **


End file.
